Together Forever
by Sylph Shinigami
Summary: Third installment in my trilogy. This one (obviously) comes after Not-So-Perfect Soldier. R


The third one!! Disclaimer: I do not own GW no matter how much I want to. Warnings: yaoi, angst, Relena bashing, somewhat OOC Pairing: 1x2 "....." talking //......// thoughts *.......* POV change/flashback And now... Onto the story!  
  
Together Forever  
sequel to 'Not-So-Perfect Soldier'  
  
*Duo's POV*  
My life sucks. I have a great job fixing cars that pays well. I got friends, we even won the war! And every night I go home, lay down on my bed and feel an empty void. My life sucks.  
I miss him. I can't get him out of my head. I loved him. I still love gim, I haven't stopped, not even after the day I left.  
  
*Heero's POV*  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I mentally cringe. Not that infernal bitch again. Why did I ever accept that job offer? She clings to my arm and rambles on about some random part she's been invited to, how bad it would be for her reputation if she showed up without a date, and how I'm head of her security, and her personal bodyguard, and how honourable it would be if I take her. Yadda, yadda.  
Baka! I'm not Wufei! I don't care about honour when it concerns you!  
I wish Duo were here... No! Don't think about gim! He's been fone for a year, you've tried looking for him. You've already tried everything to find him! And now that the war's over, there's even less of a chance of finding him.  
Oh Duo.. why did you leave me?  
  
*Duo's POV*  
Prussian blue eyes haunt my dreams every night. I haven't seen him in a year, yet I can still remember every scar on his body, every nook, and crany.  
I can still remember the way he chewed on his lip while he concentrated.  
I look over at the clock and notice it's time to get to work. I get up and get dressed quickly. Just before I leave for my busy day at work, I grab an apple from the kitchen table to eat while I walk to work.  
  
*Heero's POV*  
Stupid car! Why must it break down on me now?! My only chance at getting away from the evil witch and the car breaks down. Hm... I should call a tow truck...  
  
*Duo's POV*  
I walk into the garage and take a deep breath before looking around and noticing someone's old beet up chevy at the other end. Yay, new customer.  
"Duo!?"  
I whip around, my braid flying over my shoulder, and my violet eyes meet Prussian blue ones.  
  
*Heero's POV*  
Out of the corner of my eye I see someone new walk into the garage and take a deep breath.  
I look back over to the guy infront of me telling me what's wrong the chevy. Something about the new guy catches my attention. A braid!!  
I turn in his direction. "Duo?!"  
He turns around, his braid flies forward, and our eyes meet.  
  
*3rd Person POV*  
"heero!" Duo glares, "What are you doing here?" His voice is harsh, so unlike him.  
"That's not the point." Duo turns to leave but Heero reaches out and grabs his arm, "Why did you leave me?"  
Duo looked back and unleashed his best glare. Heero winces. "I think that should be obvious! You didn't love me! You never loved me! In case you never noticed, it was more than just sex to me!" Everyone silenced as they watched to two. Neither Heero nor Duo noticed. "I loved you! Ever since I first shot you! You. Never. Cared."  
Duo turned to leave again, but what Heero said stopped him.  
"But I do love you! I've always loved you!" Duo turned to look at Heero and his expression softened at the tears in Heero's eyes. "I just couldn't tell you. I would never have been able to live with myslef if somehting happened to you becasue of me."  
By now, Duo's anger had completely ebbed away. "How can I believe you?"  
Hero said nothing, just pulled Duo flush against him and captured Duo's mouth in a passionate kiss that showed every emotion Heero was feeling. Love, lust, and fear.  
Duo melted against him and parted his lips for Heero's questing tongue.  
It all ended too soon. Both of them pulled back very slightly, breathing hard, starring into each other's eyes.  
"Death and his Angel together forever." Duo whispered.  
Both of them leaned in at the same time and kissed again, this time more loving and caring. Neither of them noticed the cheering all around.  
  
~Owari~ Yay! Done! 


End file.
